


Kise Has a Date

by meguri_aite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Teikou Era, miragen being idiots basically, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tumblr meme about fics I'd never volunarily write, for <a href="http://iatheia.tumblr.com/">iatheia</a>'s prompt "Kise is straight" - after I was done laughing my ass off at this notion</p>
<p> <i>“Aw, but I can’t come to practice on Saturday,” says Kise. “Would love to, but can’t.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>There is a hopeful look on his face that says he’s itching to be asked why, but the generation of miracles is never obliging, so in three heartbeats he gives up and breaks the supposedly suspenseful silence himself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise Has a Date

“Aw, but I can’t come to practice on Saturday,” says Kise. “Would love to, but can’t.”

There is a hopeful look on his face that says he’s itching to be asked why, but the generation of miracles is never obliging, so in three heartbeats he gives up and breaks the supposedly suspenseful silence himself.

“I’ll be on a date,” he says modestly, coyly ruffling his own bangs, and expects a reaction.

Momoi Satsuki looks up from her notes.

“Oh, then you managed to drag Dai-chan out?”

Kise opens his mouth to protest, but Aomine is ahead of him already.

“Oi, Satsuki, what are you saying? I wouldn’t look good on the pretty boy’s arm,” he laughs at his own joke, completely indifferent to Kise’s indignation. “He’s always been all over Tetsu, anyway, so it has to be him, right?”

“I’m afraid it’s not me,” Kuroko stops slurping his vanilla milkshake to reply.

“It’s probably Mido-chin,” supplies Murasakibara thoughtfully, three different Pocky sticks in his mouth. “Kise-chin is always texting him an awful lot.”

Kise tears at his hair. “I am not!”

“In fact, you are,” Midorima says, adjusting his glasses. “Excessively so. You should consider cutting down on your texts if you don’t want me blocking your number. However, you are right in that I’m not your date for Saturday.”

The generation of miracles takes a minute to exchange long glances, and then Aomine speaks for all of them. Brave ones are always the first to rush into battle.

“Well, if that’s not any of us here,” Aomine begins slowly. Brave ones are also the first to die, he remembers. “then it…can’t be our cap-?”

“Stop it! It is not Akashicci!” Kise cries. “It’s not anyone from the team! Why are you asking that, anyway? She’s a third-year senpai, you probably don’t even know her!”

“It’s a girl?” everyone exclaims in unison, except Aomine, who says, “Not anyone from the team?”

Kise looks at the row of genuinely surprised faces in front of him and resolves never to talk to them about his love life ever again.

Unlike him, they were all pretty hopeless at it this dating business anyway.


End file.
